


The King and You

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please don't read this
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The King and You

"It is a lovely night, no?" Those sky blue eyes stare into your soul. They hide a glimmer of mischief and he moves close to you. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." You nod. His presence is overwhelming. He must know the effect he has on people. How did you ever get so fortunate to be here with him?

"Don't be afraid," he whispers into your ear running a large, powerful hand against your cheek. 

"I'm not." You respond. 

The kings steps back with a hearty laugh. You cannot look away from his captivating mane. Truly a lion among men. Or an excited golden retriever, as you are learning in this night…

Without a warning, he pulls you in his arms and lifts you up without exerting any effort. You had almost forgotten his strength.

"Tonight you will be my queen." There was no question or doubt in his voice as he made this statement. He was a king and had made his decision. 

You blushed as he carried you into the royal apartments. You prayed silently that none of the castle staff would see you tonight, afterall imagine the gossip that would ensue!

But Lambert did not seem to care. His smile did not falter even when you could hear the sound of other footsteps approaching. Who could it be? You hoped it was someone who would not question why you were being carried by the king on his way to his rooms. 

You held your breath and grasped closer against the broad chest in front of you.

As luck would have it, the footsteps then grew distant. You were safe for now.

Then you felt Lambert's chest rumble as he chuckled. He looked down at you with those large blue eyes. "Do not worry. I ordered this part of the castle to be emptied for tonight." 

He leaned in for a kiss. Hungry lips pressed against yours. This was a man used to getting everything he wished.

Would you continue to fulfill those demands?


End file.
